


not exactly a dupe

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Don’t put words in my mouth!”“… technically.”





	not exactly a dupe

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 7- bodyswap_

“No. Nope. _Nirsh_.”

“Okay, firstly, well done on that bit of Vulcan. Secondly, why not?”

“No one will believe it’s us- _not_ us.”

“The eyebrow thing is a lot freakier on my face.”

“My point exactly!”

“Oh come on, how hard can it be?”

“Name three things Lt Munn is allergic to organized in Chapel’s preferred diagnostic order.”

“Okay, so you may have a point.”

“Damn right.”

“Well, what about my authorization codes hmm?”

“Jim, if you somehow got me in that chair, I would immediately call ‘me’ and not have to deal with that bureaucratic nonsense.”

“Does that mean you trust Spock to be in charge?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth!”

_“… technically.”_

“Dammit Jim!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
